Cree en Santa
by Kazuyo Junjou
Summary: One-Shot: ¿Itachi cree en Santa Claus? La mejor oportunidad para hacer una broma. ¿Llorará? ¡Que ya sea Navidad! ¡Já! ¿Santa Claus? Qué tontería. — Jo, jo, jo. ¡Feliz Navidad, Deidara!


**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _Cree en Santa_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas: **One-Shot - No Pareja - Semi-AU - OoC - Humor - Friendship

******Notas de Kazu: **Aunque ya sea 26 de Diciembre (1:00 am), les dejo una historia de Navidad en Akatsuki.

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **¡¿Itachi cree en Santa Claus?! La mejor oportunidad para hacer una broma. ¿Llorará? ¡Que ya sea Navidad! ¡Ja! ¿Santa Claus? Qué tontería. — ¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Feliz Navidad, Deidara!

·

**Cree ****en Sαntα**

·

**By:** Kαzuyo Junjou

·

—**H**mm… no me había dado cuenta, mañana es Noche Buena —informó un hombre de pelo naranja y con demasiados piercings en la cara. Mientras que miraba el pequeño calendario que tenía pegado en la pared de la cocina.

—Sí es cierto. Quizás prepare una cena… ¡quizás! Ó también puede que pidamos comida para llevar —dijo divertida una mujer de cabello azul rey.

—Está bien, mientras no tengamos que gastar dinero. La época de Navidad es cuando la gente más se hechiza para estar comprando cosas a lo tonto, que al rato van a estar tiradas a la basura. La Navidad sólo es una pérdida innecesaria.

—Gracias por decirnos, Kakuzu-Grinch.

—¡Cállate, Hidan! Yo sí trato de hacer algo bien por esta caótica organización.

—Oh, sí, claro —dijo con notorio sarcasmo—, nos ayudas a todos con impedirnos comprarnos las cosas que necesitamos cuando las necesitamos —y seguía con su sarcasmo Hidan.

—Y habló el obsesionado con Jashin, que pasa horas en sus estúpidos rituales.

Pein, que había presenciado la discusión de sus integrantes, suspira molesto y al ver como Hidan fruncía el ceño dice:

—Bueno, ya basta. No hay por qué celebrar la famosa Navidad, "Santa Claus" no nos va a traer nada, somos niños malos —aclaró divertido cogiendo de nuevo el pan tostado que está encima de su plato.

La mayoría de los Akatsuki ríen y Deidara decide en hablar.

—Tienes razón, Pein. No tenemos que celebrar, sólo sería perdida de tiempo, y por una parte… vergonzoso, hum.

—Y perdida de dinero.

—¿Y por qué no celebrarla? —preguntó con una extraña inocencia el Uchiha, que había permanecido callado, escuchando la conversación del supuesto Santa Claus—. No creo que tengamos algo mejor que hacer. La Navidad siempre me ha sido… entretenida —lo último lo dijo en un susurro. Todos extrañados por lo que dijo el serio, tranquilo y nada inocente Itachi.

—Por favor, Itachi. ¿No me digas que quieres celebrar la Navidad? —preguntó sorprendido la parte clara de Zetsu.

—¡Sí! ¡Hay que celebrarla! —gritó emocionado, un hombre con una mascara naranja. Todos decidieron ignorar a Tobi. Lo de Itachi era más interesante.

—¡¿Qué demonios pasó con el verdadero Itachi?! ¡¿Eh, Itachi-raro?! —gritó exagerado Hidan.

—Déjense de bromas —exclamó molesto e incómodo Itachi. Hay que aceptarlo, Itachi, verte diciendo eso no es normal.

—Vamos, chicos, dejen de molestar a Itachi, si él cree en el gordo, viejo, que viste de rojo y que viene a dejar regalos muy noche y que como transporte usa unos renos voladores, está bien —con un tono de burla lo dijo Pein, inconscientemente.

Itachi sólo gruñó y se fue de esa habitación, mientras que todos lo seguían mirando raro.

Deidara, después de haber asimilado todo lo que pasó con esto de "Santa Claus", soltó una gran carcajada, que obviamente Itachi escuchó y que fácilmente reconoció. Luego se las vería con el rubio, claro, en secreto, ya que no quiere volver a ver a sus compañeros, que de seguro se burlarían en su cara.

—Deidara, mejor cállate, sólo vas a ganarte problemas —ordenó un pelirrojo que estaba a lado de él, Deidara le dio una mirada de incredulidad.

¿Cómo no reírse de él?

—Sasori-danna, tu sabes que esto es algo único. Te estás muriendo de la risa por dentro, hum —apenas pudo decir entre risas el rubio. Pein y Konan rodaron los ojos por el comportamiento inmaduro de Deidara e… Itachi, y decidieron en irse de ahí. Kisame, intrigado por saber qué ocurría con Itachi, decide ir con él.

Deidara notó que Kisame iba con Itachi y entre fuertes carcajadas dijo:

—¡Dile a Itachi-chan que ya haga su carta! —y vuelve a reír, tanto que hace que se vaya por detrás junto con la silla, pero antes de darse un buen golpe en la cabeza, Sasori la agarra y la coloca en su lugar.

—Deidara… Deidara… —trataba de llamarlo, pero este seguía muerto de la risa, a Sasori harto de que lo ignoren, agarra la silla en la que está el rubio y la tira al suelo.

Pero Deidara ignoró el dolor y el pequeño descalabro y siguió riendo.

—¿Itachi? —Kisame entra a la habitación del nombrado, pero todo estaba oscuro y solamente una pequeña vela que estaba encendida sobre un escritorio iluminaba esa penumbra. Kisame se acerca a dicha vela, donde divisó a Itachi sentado frente al escritorio, escribiendo algo— ¿Qué haces, Itachi? —preguntó mientras que se acercaba más a él.

·

Kisame que estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y completamente blancos. Casi deja salir una de sus fuertes carcajadas… _casi_. Sabía que si se reía, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kisame sería pescado frito.  
¡Pero cómo no reírse! Si vieran a Itachi Uchiha, el culpable de la masacre del Clan Uchiha, el que es reconocido uno de los hombres más fuertes y crueles del mundo por matar a toda su familia, el que tiene ocupado un espacio en el famoso libro Bingo, libro donde colocan a los criminales más despiadados y peligrosos, criminales de rango S, o sea, criminales _realmente_ peligrosos. Itachi Uchiha, el frío, indiferente, el que no muestra interés por nada, bueno, por los dulces sí, el cubito de hielo… escribiendo eso:

·

·

_Querido Santa Claus:_

_Primero quiero darte un cordial saludo y que bla, bla, bla, bla…_

·

¿Ustedes no estarían igual a Kisame?

·

Kisame se tapaba la boca con una de sus manos para no dejar escapar una risa, se acerca a su pareja y coloca su mano libre encima de su hombro.

—Mira, Itachi, yo…

Pero fue interrumpido por una fuerte y potente carcajada llena de "Hum's".

—¡Ahora sí que me muero! —gritó entre carcajadas un rubio que había entrado a la habitación—. ¡Estás escribiendo una carta para "Santa Claus"! ¡No puede ser, hum!... ¡Itachi Uchiha… creé en "Santa Claus"! —y cae al suelo lleno de risas, con su mano se frotaba pequeñas lágrimas que se le escaparon por tanta burla.

·

Todos los de Akatsuki lograron escuchar lo que gritó Deidara.

·

"Itachi Uchiha cree en Santa Claus"

·

Y como un hermoso coro coordinado, todos y cada uno de los miembros de Akatsuki, se unieron a la fuerte carcajada de Deidara.

·

E Itachi, se levanta y usa su famoso

—_Mangekyō Sharingan _—con su tranquila voz y con un deje de molestia. Deidara se las pagará, una sesión de tortura no le vendría mal. Se acerca a Deidara, se agacha, pero al notar que Deidara seguía muerto de la risa porque cerraba los ojos, Itachi decide en abrírselo él mismo con sus dedos, mientras con la otra mano tapaba el ojo "mecánico" que el rubio poseía.

·

Y nunca se supo de Deidara después de eso.

·

·

·

·

·

Al día siguiente…

—¡Deidara-sempai! —gritó Tobi, que llevaba horas buscando al susodicho. Bien, ya lo encontró.  
A un Deidara que su único ojo normal, estaba dando vueltas en forma de espiral. Tobi se encoge en hombros y se le ocurre una grandiosa idea, empieza a juntar saliva en su boca y una gran bola de ese líquido lo escupe en la cara del rubio.

—¡Agh! ¡Tobi asqueroso! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Por qué no fuiste mejor por un vaso de agua?! ¡¿Eh, idiota, hum?! —Deidara se levantó de golpe, gritando extremadamente furioso.

—Oye, si es cierto, mejor hubiera hecho eso. Tobi es un buen chico.

—¡Tobi!

Pero dejó de lado ese problema, milagrosamente, que Tobi le había ocasionado a su hermoso pelo. Ahora, que es Noche Buena, es el último día para poder pensar una magnífica broma para al frío e inocente Itachi Uchiha que cree en Santa Claus. ¡Ya quiere que sea Navidad! No, él no cree en Santa Claus, qué tontería, sino, su regalo perfecto sería ver la cara de Itachi cuando haga su broma… ¿Llorará? ¡Qué emoción!

¿Pero qué hará?

¿Un regalo explosivo? No, aunque él ame su arte, también ama molestar a Itachi ¿Se le puede considerar arte a eso?

·

Sí, es la mejor idea que se le ha ocurrido. Navidad, navidad ¿Cuánto falta para la navidad? Mira la hora, sólo dos horas más y ya va a ser media noche. Bueno, su broma se va a realizar cuando todos estén dormidos. Deidara daba, inconscientemente, pequeños saltos de emoción sobre su silla. Todos los de Akatsuki, que estaban también sentados alrededor de una mesa por la pequeña, pero pequeñísima cena que Konan hizo, lo observaban lo emocionado que parecía estar Deidara.

—Konan, me hubieras dicho que te ayudara, de seguro yo sé mejor cocinar que tú —informó tranquilo el líder de Akatsuki. Todos dejaron salir un pequeño gemido ahogado por la declaración de Pein, mientras que Konan lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Pero, aunque temían de Konan, Pein tenía razón, la cocina de Konan es asquerosa, el "pavo" más bien parece una paloma que está muy, pero muy rostizada y que algunas plumas se escondían entre los dientes de los miembros de la temible organización. Pein, que observó la reacción de Konan al opinar sobre la comida, ríe nervioso y le da pequeñas palmaditas sobre su hombro

—¡Ah, Konan! Necesito que me des la receta —ríe como tonto.

—Deidara, ¿por qué estás tan emocionado? —preguntó Sasori que no dejaba de extrañarse sobre las sonrisas que se le escapaban a Deidara, sonrisas malignas.

—¿Eh? No, no estoy emocionado, sólo que… tomé mucho café —dijo Deidara nervioso.

—Pero eres intolerante a la lactosa —respondió Sasori extrañado.

—Ah… pues… ¡Déjame en paz! —y como un adolescente, Deidara se levanta "furioso" de su asiento y se va corriendo de ahí. Estaba tan emocionado que todos sus movimientos son torpes y en cualquiera de esas, puede que Itachi o alguien más lo descubra.

—¿Dije algo malo? —preguntó inocentemente Sasori.

—No creo —respondió Kakuzu al ver la escena que ocasionó Deidara.

—¡Chicos! ¡Hay que hacer el intercambio! —dijo feliz Tobi.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuál intercambio? —cuestionó Pein.

—Pues, el intercambio de Navidad, ¡vamos! —gritó motivado Tobi, levantándose de su lugar y jaloneando del brazo a Hidan que parecía disfrutar, poquito, de la cena.

—No, no vamos a hacer eso —ordenó el líder.

—Pero… —Tobi deja de jalonear a Hidan que se estaba ahogando, porque ahora su único ojo que se podía ver, estaba humedeciéndose, y pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban del hoyo de su máscara.

—¡Ah! ¡Está bien! —dijo Pein resignado, ya sabía cómo se comportaba Tobi en esos momentos, todo el día llorando y diciendo "¡Yo quería jugar y ustedes me odian!" "¡Yo pensé que tú eras nuestro líder y deberías preocuparte cuando algún miembro de tu organización se haya raspado la rodilla!" Sí, frustrante.

Pero todos se preguntaban "¿Y el regalo de dónde lo sacamos?" Entonces todos empezaron a buscar por toda la cueva alguna cosa decente para regalar. Mientras tanto, todos los de la organización buscaban, Sasori dejó esa labor, porque de seguro, como es Deidara, va a estar preguntándose todo el tiempo sobre dónde está su regalo o por qué a él no lo invitaron. Entonces se dirige a la habitación donde según Deidara se encerró, toca la puerta y espera.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó "enojado".

—Deidara, vamos a hacer un intercambio.

—¡¿En serio?! —y de la nada, Deidara sale de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí, busca algún regalo.

—¿Pero no deberíamos hacer el sorteo o algo así para saber quién nos va a tocar?

—Oye, es cierto… ¡Pein, falta hacer el sorteo! —gritó el pelirrojo.

—¡Cierto! —contestó Pein.

·

Bueno, después de hacer el sorteo que a todos se les olvidó, cada uno de los Akatsuki empezaron a buscar algún regalo para la persona que les tocó. Después de un determinado tiempo que puso el líder, todos los miembros de la maquiavélica organización se reunieron en la sala de estar, cada quien con un regalo sobre sus piernas.

—Bien, empecemos —dijo Pein. ¿Pero quién empezará? Y el líder, empieza a usar su dedo para señalar a cada uno mientas que mentalmente, hacía la elección al azar—. ¡Zetsu!

—¡No! —gritó la parte oscura de él— Bueno, a mí me tocó… Tobi —dijo con desgano.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Zetsu-san me regalará a mí! —gritó emocionado.

—Sí, sí. Aquí tienes, espero que te guste —le entrega una bolsa hecha de puras hojas de árbol

—¡¿Qué será?! —gritó muy emocionado, lo abre y mete su mano a la bolsa—. Es… es… una máscara naranja que tengo guardada en mí cajita mágica.

—Lo siento, Tobi, es que no teníamos mucho tiempo y… —se excusaba Zetsu.

—¡Es lo que siempre he deseado! —gritó feliz Tobi y se sienta en su silla.

Todos se encogieron de hombros y Pein le ordenó a Tobi seguir con el intercambio, Tobi se levanta y empieza a hacer suspenso porque se tardaba mucho en poder darle el regalo a la persona que le tocó.

·

Media hora después…

—¡Demonios, Tobi! ¡Ya entrega el regalo! —gritó impaciente Sasori, Tobi le sonríe y le da el regalo, mientras que Sasori apenado, sonrió —. Oh, gracias Tobi —empieza a desenvolver el regalo y, aunque no lo admitiera, sentía un pequeño cosquilleo en el estómago—. Es… madera.

—Sí, para tus muñecas.

—No son muñecas, Tobi, son marionetas, pero gracias —Sasori le entrega el regalo que le dio Tobi a Deidara para que pueda entregar el suyo. Y, no como Tobi, Sasori le entrega a Deidara un regalo, hacer esperar a los demás es frustrante—. Feliz Navidad, Deidara.

Deidara suelta un pequeño gemido de emoción, siempre los regalos le han encantado, tan misteriosos, envuelto en un papel.

—Es… ¡un peine!

Bueno, aunque no era lo que esperaba, Deidara se alegró aún así, el tiempo que les dio Pein fue muy poco y casi no había tiempo para encontrar algún regalo despampanante. Le sonríe a su Danna y le da las gracias. Bueno, aunque se sintió un poco avergonzado por el regalo ¿Era tan obvio el cuidado especial que le daba a su cabello? Al parecer sí. Pero ahora era su turno, y desde que vio el nombre en el papel en la hora del sorteo, se sintió tan decepcionado y enojado por la persona que le tocó… ¡Le hubiera tocado… hasta Tobi hubiera preferido! Pero no, siempre tiene mala suerte para éstas cosas. Como un día cuando era pequeño y todavía vivía en su aldea natal, también entró a un intercambio con sus amigos y el regaló un hermoso peluche a la niña que le gustaba, mientras que a él, le regalaron simplemente una carta hecha a mano.

Los regalos que le daban, el gasto que desperdiciaba y peor aún, la gente que le tocaba, sí, su mala suerte en Navidad era ya costumbre en su vida.

—A mí… me tocó —tose— Itachi, hum —se levanta y se acerca a Itachi que se había levantado de su asiento, pero mientas se acercaba, Itachi pudo observar una sonrisa tan maligna en el blanco rostro de Deidara, temía lo peor. Acepta el regalo y se vuelven a sus asientos los dos.

Itachi nervioso y, claro, asustado, empieza a desenvolver el regalo que le entregó Deidara y para su desgracia, lo que le había regalado era… la carta que él le estaba haciendo a Santa Claus.

—¿Qué es, Itachi? —preguntó intrigada Konan.

—Sí, Itachi, ¿qué es? —preguntó con malicia el rubio artista. Al darse cuenta que Itachi no respondía, Deidara decide en levantarse y quitarle de las manos la carta y empieza a leerla—. "Querido Santa Claus: Primero quiero darte un cordial saludo y desearte que estés de lo mejor, darte gracias por las navidades pasadas aunque las haya pasado solo. Y, como no tengo mucho tiempo, quiero pedirte un favor, quiero que concedas mis deseos de ésta Navidad" —hace una pausa—. Aquí va lo mejor —dijo emocionado Deidara—. "Quiero que mi hermano menor, Sasuke, se la pase bien, que todos sus deseos sean concedidos, cualquiera. Quiero que mis padres y toda mi familia descanse en paz y que de alguna forma, puedan disculparme y como último, quiero que todos mis amigos de Akatsuki se la pasen bien en ésta Navidad, que puedan hacer lo que quieran, cada quien pueda llegar a lo que más desea y para toda su vida puedan vivir como la quieran. Posdata: Y también quisiera unos dulces. Feliz Navidad, Santa Claus" —Deidara empieza a morirse de la risa, reía y reía, pero algo le extrañaba, nadie lo seguía en la diversión, más bien todo estaba callado, todos.

—Creo que será mejor detener el intercambio, Deidara —dijo severo Pein.

Konan, que miraba con preocupación a Itachi, se acerca a él y le sonríe.

—Gracias, Itachi. Yo también deseo que te la pases bien —dijo con sinceridad y se marcha junto a Pein, el cual, antes de irse, le da una pequeña palmadita a la espalda de Itachi y le sonríe. Todos hicieron lo mismo, mientras que le agradecían a Itachi por sus buenos deseos, claro, mientras que cada uno de ellos, fulminaban a Deidara con la mirada. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan malo?

—¡Ja! Por favor, esto es divertido —trataba Deidara de reírse, pero las miradas de ellos lo intimidaban, se queda callado y observa a Sasori que negaba con la cabeza y ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos ¿Pero qué ha hecho? Bueno, la gente no sabe apreciar una buena broma. Deja la carta tirada al suelo y se marcha enojado a su habitación. Itachi observa la carta y la agarra, se sentía tan mal en estos momentos.

·

Deidara caminaba de un lugar a otro en su habitación, su broma todavía no había acabado, aunque su broma anterior todos la consideraban "pesada" él estaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido o… quizás un poco resentido.

Pero quedaba una cosa más, sí, es la mejor idea que ha tenido en su vida, mejor que la de cambiar su shampoo por otro con más preferencia a su tipo de cabello.

Ya cuando todos estaban dormidos, Deidara se levanta de su cama, ya estaba hasta disfrazado de ese tonto mito, que claro es mentira. Baja al pequeño árbol que Itachi había traído y adornado, mientras que tenía una bolsa negra sobre su hombro.

¡Qué emoción! Lo mejor no ha pasado, en la mañana, cuando todos vengan a ver el regalo que dejó bajo el árbol, regalo que será sólo para Itachi, éste se emocionará y gritará de la emoción, y cuando llegue a un punto de felicidad, Deidara le dirá en su cara que eso era una simple broma, que el regalo lo trajo él y observar el rostro de Itachi destrozado, lo llenará de felicidad, la mejor Navidad. Obvio que no regalará nada, sólo una caja vacía. Hasta las risas se le escapaban de su boca.

Se acerca al árbol y empieza a sacar el regalo, lo deja en su lugar. Se disponía a marcharse, pero el sonido de algún lado lo alertó. Se tranquiliza al ver que no era nada, ahora sí, quizás hasta no duerma de la enorme emoción que invadía en su cuerpo. ¡Ya quiere ver la cara de Itachi!

—¡Oh! ¡Hola, Deidara! —Deidara se petrificó al escuchar una voz atrás suyo cuando ya se disponía a marcharse, lentamente se da la vuelta. Esa voz tan profunda, quizás era Kakuzu. Pero claro que no era él. Los ojos de Deidara se abrieron como platos, se dio un enorme susto al ver ese hombre ¡Ese, justamente, ese hombre! Era una broma, quizás alguien también quería hacer una broma

—¿Kakuzu? —preguntó nervioso.

El misterioso hombre deja salir una de sus características carcajadas. Se acerca a Deidara y mientras más se acercaba, Deidara retrocedía, pero que hasta al fin llegó y levanta su mano para colocarla sobre la cabeza del rubio y frotarla con calidez. Dediara no cesaba de su shock, se quedó como piedra al sentir esa mano tan real. El hombre le sonríe y mientras que un remolino de pintorescos brillos rodeaba al misterioso hombre, éste decía "¡Feliz Navidad, Deidara!" Y hasta que desapareció. Deidara que todavía no podía creerlo, se cae derrumbado al suelo, tratando de asimilar todo, pero hasta que el sueño lo venció.

·

A la mañana siguiente, todos los Akatsuki se empezaron a levantar para poder desayunar. Pero cuando todos estaban en la sala de estar, se extrañaron al ver a un Deidara dormido en el suelo. Tobi lo patea y Deidara se levanta de golpe.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Deidara? —preguntó intrigado Pein.

—¿Qué? Nada, nada. Vayamos a desayunar —dijo aún con el asombro reflejado en su rostro y voz.

Todos desayunaban tranquilamente, hasta Itachi disfrutaba éste hermoso día, Navidad. Deidara mientras, no comía nada, sólo jugaba con los cubiertos y la comida. Hasta que al fin dijo:

—Chicos —todos levantan la mirada para prestarle atención—, ¿alguien de ustedes se despertó en la noche, bajó a la sala y se… disfrazó de Santa Claus? —peguntó nervioso.  
Todos no le responden, sólo lo miraron raro y volvieron a comer, Deidara también sigue con su juego de los cubiertos y la comida, pero se intrigó sobre cuál sería la expresión de Itachi y lo observa, una sonrisa de lado adornaba esa blanco rostro.

Deidara se levanta intrigado, dejando a todos sorprendidos por la brusquedad de esa acción. Deidara se moría de la duda sobre qué era lo que había pasado a noche. Llega hasta donde su ubica el árbol de Navidad y busca algo bajo de él. Y sí, eso fue… real.

Un regalo de color rojo con pequeños dibujos navideños, donde una pequeña cartita colgaba del moño verde, la agarra y la lee.

"Espero que ya puedas creer en mí, Deidara. Feliz Navidad"

·

De: Santa Claus.

·

Deidara se quedó con la boca abierta. Ése hombre era real, las risas, la caricia, esa mágica sonrisa, todo era real. La magia, el regalo, el mito y el espíritu que Itachi poseía sobre la Navidad. La calidez en el pecho, los ojos brillosos por lo que acababa de experimentar. La carta de Itachi, sus creencias sobre el hombre que vuela por los aires y baja sólo para dar regalos. Levanta la mirada para observar el árbol. La forma de expresar la Navidad con lo material, escuchaba a Konan que tarareaba un villancico, la música, los regalos como muestra de cariño y él… hizo que Itachi sufriera por el tonto regalo que le dio anoche. Se levanta, pero algo le llamó la atención, un regalo pequeño que todavía guardaba bajo el árbol, lo agarra y lo lee.

"Gracias. Feliz Navidad, Itachi"

·

Sí, ha sido un idiota. Se acerca a la cocina junto con los regalos. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que Deidara tenía en brazo dos regalos. Deidara guarda silencio hasta acercarse a Itachi, le entrega el regalo que le corresponde y le sonríe.

—Feliz Navidad, Itachi.

Itachi que estaba tan sorprendido como todos, acepta dudoso el regalo, observa a Deidara y luego el regalo y empieza abrirlo. Los demás observaban intrigados sobre qué habrá adentro de la cajita. Itachi sonrió, todos no se sorprendieron al ver lo qué había dentro, bueno, a Itachi le encantan los dulces, era obvio que pediría eso.

—Feliz Navidad, Deidara —y esboza una pequeña, pequeñísima sonrisita sincera.

Deidara se siente en su lugar y empieza a desenvolver el regalo…. Era una broma, ¿verdad? Y no; ¿era tan obvio? Lo que tenía dentro en la caja, era arcilla y a lado de eso, había un montón de cosas para el cabello… ¡Siempre molestan con eso! Bueno, gracias Santa Claus.

Todos, excepto Itachi y Deidara, se quedaron aún con las dudas. ¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido? Observaban que ambos que recibieron regalo, estaban tan felices y comprensivos con cada uno. Pero, aunque no entendieran nada, había algo que contagiaba los sentimientos que Itachi y Deidara sentían y todos esbozan, aunque sea, una pequeña sonrisa.

—Está bien, no me quedaré con el regalo —dijo Hidan mientras se levantaba e iba por algo y regresa. Se acerca a Kakuzu—. Feliz Navidad, Kakuzu —dijo con sinceridad, le entrega una cajita y Kakuzu, extrañado, acepta el regalo y lo abre.

Los ojos de Kakuzu brillaron y bajo su máscara se pudo notar felicidad.

—Dinero —dijo feliz, pero aparte de esa preciado tesoro, había un gel usado para el cabello y una carta—. "Para que te peines" —Kakuzu frunce el ceño y suspira resignado, él se levanta y va por el regalo y se lo entrega a Hidan—. Qué coincidencia, ¿no? Me tocaste tú —le entrega una gran bolsa.

—¡Oh! ¡¿Qué será?! —gritó lleno de emoción Hidan y como loco empieza a buscar—. ¿Qué? —y se encuentra con una servilleta donde tenía algo anotado—. "Feliz Navidad, tonto".

—¡Ja! ¡Hasta crees que gastaría dinero en un tonto regalo!

—¡Agh! ¡Maldito viejo avaro! —y empiezan a pelearse ellos dos. Pero, aunque estaban enojados uno con el otro, estaban agradecidos por sus regalos. La intención es lo que cuenta, y más en Navidad.

Pein, aún no tan decidido, va por una pequeñísima bolsa y se la entrega a Konan.

—Em… Feliz Navidad, Konan —se rasca la nuca.

Konan tan feliz, empieza a abrir el regalo y le dio un poco de pena y a la vez ternura por el intento de Pein.

—Gracias, Nagato —lo que le dio Pein a Konan, fue un pequeño corazón hecho de papel. Konan también tenía un regalo preparado para Pein y se lo entrega— Feliz Navidad.

Pein un poco emocionado, abre el regalo y se le escapó una sonrisa al ver lo que era

—¡Bien! Cuando vi éste piercing me enamoré de él —gritó emocionado.

Todos estaban muy felices con sus regalos. Deidara había aprendido una buena lección, sabía que aunque sonara tan tonto y nada creíble, podía ser que fuera real, podía que todo los mitos fueran tan reales, cada uno de ellos, cada quien tiene su momento de descubrir algún misterio. El mundo está lleno de misterios que la gente aún no ha podido descubrir. La magia existe y la Navidad tiene su significado. La intención y el cariño, pasar el día junto las personas que aprecias, aún con los enemigos. Deidara compendió que todo está lleno de sorpresas, como un regalo.

·

—¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Feliz Navidad!

·

**Fι****n**

* * *

**Notas de Kazu:**

**E**spero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia de Navidad con los malignos miembros de Akatsuki. Notaron que el conflicto central era pues la creencia de Santa Claus y un Deidara malo y molestón, y un Itachi inocente —ya había aclarado el OoC—. Bueno, la magia de Navidad hizo que Deidara aprendiera la leción.  
Les deseo una feliz Navidad aunque eso fue ayer... ignoremos eso. Si quieren darme un regalo y ser buenos en esta época, manden un lindo review.

Se cuidan mucho. Feliz día. Sayonara.

— Kαzuyo Junjou —


End file.
